Prisoner of Love
by MssrBlaze
Summary: She was cast aside by an ex lover. Then, she was captured by Voldemort to be his bride. He was in charge of her. To keep her well for her wedding. What happens if they fall in love? Voldemort will be angry...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And yet another….came to me in my sleep last night. I was actually up until 1:00 am going over and over a certain scene in my head. I almost got up and wrote it down right then, but I decided to wait till now. Hopefully it's as good here as it was in my head!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**H**e had watched them bring her in a few weeks ago; watched as they threw her into the cell as if she were a rag doll. He had also been there when she had first been presented to the Dark Lord. He watched as he inspected her as if she were some piece of meat. Listened as he declared his plans of making her his Queen.

She had changed a lot over the weeks. Actually, he had seen her change a lot over the years since their graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her once brave exterior had become a mere shell of her former self. Her eyes, which once shown bright with knowledge and happiness, were now dimly lit. It was as if someone had lit a candle, only to let it burn down to a hilt.

When she had first come he could tell that she was torn. That there was something wrong, other than the fact that she had just been captured by the enemy of course, and that it had hurt her deep. He had begun feeling sorry for this woman, if that were a possible emotion from someone like himself, a known Death Eater, and wished that there was something that he could do for her. Throughout school, she had annoyed him to no end, but now, seeing her like this, he would give anything for her to look at him and say some insult, some smart Gryffindor-like remark; anything would be welcome over her silence.

Over the past few weeks that she had been here, he had been keeping watch on her. He would not allow any of the other creeps that inhabited the hell whole they were in to lay their hands on her. His excuse would always be that the Dark Lord would not be happy with their behavior, but he knew different. He knew that the Dark Lord could give a hippogriffs ass in hell what happened to a lowly mud blood like her. He only wanted her for breeding purposes, and allowing some of his pureblood followers to taint her blood might make her all the more pure for him.

He was alarmed when the Dark Lord himself had called him up into his personal chambers and asked to have conference with him. He could only imagine the worst, for he knew what Lord Voldemort was capable of. As it turned out, however, the Dark Lord merely wished to give him a job; watching and taking care of the mud blood.

Draco knew he must have visibly relaxed when his orders were issued, but if the Dark Lord noticed he said nothing. Still in shock, he had made his way to the dungeons. This was where he found himself now, staring at her in her prison. Slowly he opened the door, all the time watching her for any semblance of movement. There was none. She just sat there on her bed, lost in her own mind and staring at the wall unblinkingly.

He slowly approached her, being ever cautious. He didn't wish to startle her, merely to help her get cleaned up. His orders were to take her somewhere until she got better so that she would be presentable at her wedding when the time came, and that's just what he planned to do. He would take her to the manor, she would be safe there. His mother and father were no more. His father has been killed by an Auror a while back, and his mother had died recently of heart failure.

He sat down on the bed beside of her and put a hand on her arm gently. "Granger?" he said. She didn't respond. "Hermione?" he tried again. This time he thought he saw a hint of recognition in her eyes, but she made no sound. "Come, were taking you somewhere safe. It's _his_ wishes for his future wife to be safe." he said, emphasizing the Dark Lord, hoping that maybe she would refuse. That maybe she would put up some sort of fight. Anything would be welcome at this point.

When she didn't, he gathered her in his arms reluctantly. He still wasn't comfortable with contact with her, but he knew it was necessary. Lowering the wards around the cell with a flick of his wand, he apparated them to the back steps of Malfoy Manor. He took her into the house and began calling for his house elf, Tizzy. The creature appeared with a _pop_ in front of him.

"Y-yes, masters? What can Tizzy do for the Sir?" she said fearfully, seeing the still girl in her masters' arms.

"Prepare a room for Ms. Granger." he said. Her eyes grew wide as she was not used to her master bringing home girls. "And…prepare her a bath as well." he added before she left.

He carried Hermione to the nearest room and sat her down on a sofa. She was still quiet, but she was taking in her surroundings with a wary eye. She was also peering at him every so often.

'Probably wondering what the bloody hell I'm doing.' he thought to himself. 'Well, if I knew, I'd tell her.' He ran a frustrated hand threw his blond hair. He had cut it a few months back, the long blond locks dying with his father. Now he kept it short, but still stylish. Wanting to look good was something that would never leave him.

Another _pop_ announced Tizzy's return.

"I is done, Master. The bath is ready for Missy." came the elf's voice.

"Very well." He said, gathering her into his arms. "Which room did you prepare, then?" he asked, annoyed with himself for not asking earlier.

Tizzy looked scared. "Tizzy prepared the green room, sir, on the third floor. If Master wishes, she will prepare another…" the elf said, hesitantly.

Draco shook his head. "No, no. The green room will be fine. Come along." he told her, climbing the staircase that lead to the upper levels of the Manor.

When he entered the room, he laid her gently on the bed. He stared at her for a few minutes, unsure of how to go about getting her into the bath. He would have done it himself, but something told him that she wouldn't appreciate that too much.

Tizzy seemed to pick up on his attitude. "Uh, Master?" she said, warily.

"What?" he jerked his head in her direction.

"Master, Tizzy could help Missy, if Master wants her too. It would be Tizzy's pleasure, sir." the elf said, fumbling with the tattered shirt she was wearing. That was one thing that Draco's mother had done when his father had died. She had freed all the house elves. They were now paid 10 galleons a week for their services.

"Uh…sure. Do that, Tizzy. I will wait in her sitting room, inform me when you are finished."

--About 5 minutes later, Tizzy returned from the bathroom looking scandalized. Draco stood up immediately.

"What is it?" he asked, worriedly.

Tizzy looked at the floor. "Missy says that she will do it herself. She didn't want…." she began, sobbing so much that Draco barely understood her.

"She spoke? What didn't she want, Tizzy?" he asked, clearly shocked that she had actually spoken.

"Missy didn't want help from…from a slave!" Tizzy exclaimed, throwing her hands over her eyes and bawling loudly.

Draco couldn't help but smirk. The words S.P.E.W. suddenly popped into his head. Hermione had been clearly against house elves when they were in school. She even had little buttons with those words emblazoned on them for her supporters to wear. Unfortunately, her supporters consisted of her close friends and family, but she had a few nonetheless. Draco and his friends had thought it a joke.

"Well then, let her do it herself, Tiz." he said, looking at the elf fondly. She had been around since before he was born and had taken care of him as a child. It was no wonder that she would cry at the refusal to take care of somebody.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione came out of the bathroom wearing the clothes that he was sure Tizzy had provided for her. Her hair was sopping wet and she looked miserable. He watched her as she silently made her way to the bed and clambered onto it. She then looked at him with a flat expression.

"Get it over with, then." she said, beginning to take off her shirt.

He just stared at her in complete and udder shock. What was she wanting him to do?

"Excuse me?" he asked, ever the polite one. Well, now at the very least. Not in school.

She stared at him quizzically before rolling her eyes. "Don't try to play dumb with me, Malfoy. While I am not at my best, I am certainly not stupid. Get it over with." she spat, malice dripping from her words through her apparent exhaustion. She reached down and began to disrobe herself even further, but he stopped her with his hand held up.

"Wait, I don't have any idea what you are talking about. What exactly am I supposed to be getting 'over with'?" he said, staring at her intensely.

She just sat there, in nothing but her bra and pants, and stared at him evenly. "Oh, whatever it is that your precious Dark Lord asked you to. You'd all do anything he wants. I presume that he wants you to break me in for him, eh?" she said, trying to smirk but failing miserably.

All he could do was stare at her. "I think you have the wrong idea. I mean, yeah, the Dark Lord did ask me to bring you here, but not to 'break you in' as you say. Merely to do the Master's bidding, that's all. You are to be his wife."

She stared at him, her bottom lip quivering. There was some sort of emotion in her eyes that he didn't recognize.

"What?" he asked. Crying girls weren't his specialty. Crying prisoners were worse.

"You don't want me either."

Her words bit at him. Of course he didn't want her. Did he? Of course, she was rather pretty now that she was cleaned up, and she was his intellectual equal. But he'd never considered anything else with her. He'd only brought her to his home because it was an order. It wasn't like he cared for her or anything. She was a mud blood.

"What are you talking about, Granger? I don't have the patience for your games."

"_He_ didn't want me . That's why _he _ hasn't come rescued me. He would rather have _her_. My best friend." she said through her silent tears. "I thought he loved me." she said.

All he could do was shake his head. This was one love stricken witch. He vaguely wondered who she was talking about. It had to be either Potter or the Weasel. Bit this did help it all come together for him.

Even the Dark Lord himself had wondered why it had been so easy to capture Granger. Usually she would put up one hell of a fight. Now, at least, he could assume that they had got to her on the night that she'd had her heart shattered. That's why it was so easy. She was broken. She didn't care if she lived or died.

He felt a pang of anger build up in him at that thought. How could someone hurt her so bad and then not even care to come after her? That's exactly why he steered clear of love. It would get you nothing but an early grave.

"Well, I am sincerely sorry, but you need sleep. Goodnight, Ms. Granger. I shall send Tizzy to fetch you for breakfast in the morning. Or you could eat in here if you prefer." he stated before leaving the room and shutting the door behind hi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own….Draco Malfoy. Ha. You thought I was going to say Harry Potter, didn't you? Truth is, I wouldn't want to own the Harry Potter from this story, really. Only Draco, my dear sweet Draco…._sighs…_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ok, so I must warn you, Draco has some serious OOC-ness in this fic. If you don't like that, don't read it. I will probably get fewer flames if you stop now anyway.**

Thank you to all those who reviewed my first chapter. It was very helpful in determining whether I wanted to continue this fic. Sorry it has taken so long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

"_Take care of my bride, Malfoy."_

The words rang through Draco's head as he crawled out of bed the next morning. He could hardly believe that she was here, in his home. The only thing that made it a reality for him was Voldemorts' words echoing in his ears. Not that he agreed with what the Dark Lord, if he could be called that, had in mind, he just had to keep up the pretence, or suffer the dire consequences.

Sighing deeply, he threw the covers off himself and trudged into the bathroom to prepare for the undoubtedly odd begin to things.

 A few doors down in one of the guest rooms, the girl in Draco's thoughts was just waking as well. She however, was only thinking of events past, instead of what was to come.

_Flashback_

_It was the day of her wedding. She was to marry the famous Harry Potter, her boyfriend for the last 3 years. Life as she knew it was perfect._

_Her dress, which she had just gotten on, was fitting her to perfection. Her hair was done and not a single strand was falling out of place. Her makeup was perfect. Everything was going great. All she needed now were her shoes._

_Looking around the room, she felt a twinge of terror take over her. Her wedding could not be ruined because of the absence of one measly pair of shoes! Then, a thought hit her; Ginny. Of course, as her Matron of Honour, Ginny would undoubtedly know where her MIA shoes were. After all, wasn't it her job to make sure that Hermione didn't fall apart on her big day?_

_She quickly opened the door to the hallway, and, after a quick check to make sure her groom to be wasn't lingering, she darted out and headed towards Ginny's room. It was about four doors down from her own, so it didn't take her long at all to reach it. She knocked softly before pushing the door open._

"_Gin?" she said, attempting to locate the red head. As she walked further into the room, she noticed Ginny's dress strewn haphazardly across the back of a chair and a man's tuxedo on the floor._

'_Oh, great,' she thought to herself, 'she couldn't even wait until the reception to shag one of the groomsmen!'_

"_Ginny? Where are you? I need my shoes!" she was hesitant, but the only sounds in the room were coming from the bathroom. The shower was running and she could hear noises she would rather not identify. Taking a deep breath, she grudgingly pushed open the bathroom door._

"_Gin, I hate to interrupt, but this is im…" and she froze. She had been greeted with the faces of Ginny and …Harry._

_Harry seemed to be at a loss for words, while Ginny quickly found her voice._

"_Hermione? What are you doing here?" she asked, a fake laugh added in as an after thought. Hermione just continued to stare into Harry's green orbs._

"_It's not what it looks like, honestly. We were just…er…" Ginny tried again._

_By now, Harry had found his voice. "Mione, I'm sorry." was all he could come up with. No excuse perfectly rehearsed and imagined no nothing. Only, 'I'm sorry.'_

_This snapped Hermione out of her stupor. "How long?" she demanded._

_The guilty two looked at each other. "Hermione, that hardly seems like the important thing here…" Ginny began, but Hermione silenced her with a mere glance._

"_How long? Come on, I deserve to know how long I've been blinded by both your lies." Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them. Not here, not in front of them._

_Harry searched Ginny for an answer. "Uh…since Christmas…" he said. Hermione shuddered. It was now June. 'Of last year…" he finished._

_Hermione nodded mutely. "Ok. Goodbye." she said, turning on her heel. Harry tried to stop her._

"_Mione, wait. Talk to us, please?"_

_Hermione rounded on him. "Don't you ever call me that again, Mr. Potter." she spat at him. As she reached the door, she smiled feebly at them. "Thank you. Both of you." she said, and then added to herself, 'for ruining my life'._

_From there, she walked quickly back to her room, and after ripping her wedding dress off and hexing it into a million tiny little pieces, she dressed in her normal clothes and apparated as far away from there as she possibly could._

_Somehow, she ended up in muggle London. She walked aimlessly for hours. There was really no destination in her mind. Hell, she didn't even know what she was going to do with her life now. So lost in her thoughts was she that she didn't even notice the hooded figures as they surrounded her._

"_Well, well, well. Look what the hippogriff carried in, boys!" came the icily familiar drawl of a man she should have known, but didn't because she couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't even fight them as they captured her and she had sat there numbly as they performed the crucio on her. Amazingly enough, she didn't even fight when they took her and presented her to Voldemort himself, who then proceeded to make her his bride to be._

_For days, she had sat in the hole they'd stored her in, refusing to eat, drink, hell, sometimes even breath. It just wasn't worth it anymore. Life for her was at an end._

_Then, a strange thing happened. She found herself being taken out of her cell, taken into the arms of some strong figure. Where she was going, she knew not, and frankly she didn't care. She would comply with whatever torture this person inflicted on her. Her life was in his hands now._

_As he carried her up some stairs and laid her down into a bed, she recognised who he was. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, her enemy since her first year at school. Merlin, she could only imagine what he was going to do to her. Nevertheless, she reminded herself, she didn't care. And she still didn't care when she offered herself to him later that night._

_However, things happened to her when he refused her that she couldn't explain. It was as if her wall had crumbled. Crying, she had questioned him, hurt that yet another had refused her. She had been shocked to hear from him that it wasn't that he was after, and then he had left, leaving her to fall into a fit-full slumber._

_End Flashback_

This morning when she opened her eyes, she felt like, to put it politely, shite. She was emotionally and physically drained. The only comfort to her was that she was now clean and sleeping on clean sheets in a clan bed. She didn't know what would happen next, but she concluded, it was better not to care. Then she wouldn't be hurt when she was let down.

 "Would sir like some breakfast, sir?" Tizzy asked her master as he emerged from the bathroom.

Draco ignored his protesting stomach. "No, but make sure that Ms. Granger gets something, Tiz." he told the little elf, who then left the room with a pop.

After the elf was gone, Draco sat down on his bed with a sigh and put his head in his hands. He had no idea where to go from here. He had brought her back gladly when Voldemort had told him to, partly because he wanted to get her out of there, to keep her safe, but he also did it for another reason that he couldn't quite understand at the moment.

Reluctantly, he got up. He decided that first he would concentrate on breaking the ice between them. He would have to win over her trust first.

 When he entered the room, she was nowhere to be seen. Upon stepping in further, he noticed the doors to the balcony open and the curtains blowing freely in the early morning breeze.

"Hermione?" he questioned, cautiously stepping outside.

She looked up at him as he entered, but there was something, some emotion, missing in her eyes.

He stood there, feeling rather awkward for a minute before deciding to end the uncomfortable silence. "So, uh, how was your night? I hope everything was fine for you." he said, settling himself into one of the chairs near hers.

"It was fine I suppose all things considered." she said to him flatly, all the while staring straight ahead at the woods that bordered Malfoy Manor.

"Alright. That's good." he didn't really know what to say to her, and she certainly wasn't making conversation any easier. "Listen, Hermione, I may have told you this already, but, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here." he said, trying to get her to relax. "I've…changed."

At this declaration, she turned to him. "Oh, really? Ands what's made you do the big 360 all of a sudden?" she asked him coldly.

"You wouldn't understand. But perhaps it's about the same as what's made you into this…this…half of your former self." he said before he could stop himself. Upon seeing the look on her face, he decided that maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to warm her to him. "Look, you're going to have to trust me."

She snorted. "Trust you? I don't trust anyone anymore. I find that trust is a useless emotion that will only get you hurt, in the end."

Suddenly, he remembered what she had said to him last night about somebody not wanting her. Smartly, he decided not to mention that.

"Yes, well, we agree on that to a certain extent." was the reply he gave. They were both silent for a few more minutes. "I know you don't want to be here, but while you are, can't we make a truce?"

She looked at him incredulously.

"See, the old, arrogant, smarmy little bastard I was never would have suggested that, would he? Let alone be willing to follow through with it." he asked, eyebrows raised in a similar way as the old Draco would have, this time they were raised in amusement, not belittlement.

Hermione hesitated. "I still don't trust you."

He smirked. This was not going to be easy. "Then don't trust me. I'll enjoy proving you wrong all the more in the end that way."

She almost smiled. Almost. "Fine. But, Draco?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

Please don't hurt me." she said and a tear fell down her cheek.

He was speechless. All he could say to her was a brief, "I won't.", but even as he said it, he knew she didn't really believe it. And he knew now, more than ever, that he could not allow her to become Voldemorts bride. That would completely destroy her, if she wasn't too far-gone already.


End file.
